darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Corruption
Corruption is the force that causes many to commit evil. Corruption is usually seen physically as black material that sticks to any surface, including living ones, and sometimes with green crystals. Origins Corruption was born when the leader of the Nephilim, Absalom fell into darkness after his defeat at Death's hands. Spread of Corruption The spread of Corruption starts out mentally such as, a person having doubts or a painful truth being revealed to them. Early signs of Corruption are hard for other people to notice since the corrupted indivual will profess their purity, such as with the Archon. But, over time their behavior will change drastically such as, sudden aggressive behavior and selfish needs. The final step of corruption of an indivual is the physical manifestation of corruption on their body appearing as a strange black material, and in some cases the sprouting of crystals along with black tentacles. But, Corruption does not need living things to spread itself as with the constructs throughout the Forge lands, and since constructs have souls of makers it could be suggested that corruption only needs a soul to begin corrupting and not a living body. Corruption also affects the land with its prescence of large patches of black material with/without large crystals sprouting, and in one case the land corruption can be alive, as such with the large corruption blocking the way to the Tree of Life in the Forge lands. Destruction of Corruption Since Corruption is a nearly unstoppable force, it cannot be destroyed so easily since it spreads too quickly. But it does have some weaknesses. However, only two of them are effective enough to actually succeed in purifying it, holy light and the death of its host. Shadow bombs are used against it, but only to destroy the large green crystals from corrupted structures. Holy light is strong enough to destroy the black material of Corruption and even liquid Corruption. But, usually the death of the corrupted individual is the only way to purify them of their corruption. Darksiders II Death first encountered the corruption when he soon arrived in the Forge Lands, being attacked by corrupted constructs. The Maker Elder, Eidard, tells him the corruption is causing the destruction of their race and tells Death that it blocks the way to the Tree of Life. After restoring the Maker Forge and awakening the Warden, Death -with Karn- activates the Guardian. But, one heartstone was corrupted and corrupted the other two, corrupting the entire construct and causing it to go on a rampage. Death defeats the Guardian, which is resurrected by Eidard's sacrifice, and respectively the Guardian sacrifices itself to destroy the corruption blocking the way to the Tree of Life. Death soon entered the Dead Kingdom after his encounter with Absalom. There he met Ostagoth who spoke about how corruption might as well be the balance of life. After recruiting The Judicator, Basileus confronts Death about how the realm belongs to corruption and Death is too weak to stop it. Death meets Basileus again at the psychamareon asking if he is stronger enough to stop the corruption. In Lostlight Death encounters angels that have been taken by corruption and that it covers the Ivory Citadel. The Archon, Leader of Lostlight and holder of the angelic key to the Well of Souls, helps clear the citadel of most of its corruption with the Rod of Arafel after Death received it. By Archon's advice Death finds the scribe within the citadel, but the scribe is unfortunately corrupted forcing Death to combat him. After the scribe's defeat Death receives a revelation that the Archon was the first angel in Lostlight to be corrupted and that it spread from him. With this new knowledge Death confronts the Archon about his key to the Well of Souls, but the Archon has become fully corrupted and attacks Death forcing Death to kill him and receive his key. Death encounters once again in Shadow's Edge, a realm that once belonged to Samael, but has fallen to corruption. Corruption covers much of Black Rock, Samael's citadel, and with phasewalker, given to him by Lilith, Death travels back in time to clear the corruption blocking his path to Samael, the holder of the demonic key to the Well of Souls. Death soon enough encounters Samael in the past centuries before his fall. The demon lord decides to test Death in combat to see if he is strong enough to defeat Absalom. Death is able defeat Samael, who acknowledges Death's strength and grants his key to the Well of Souls. With both keys in hand Death opens the Well of Souls, where he ecounters its avatar, Absalom. Absalom and Death do battle, and even with the powers of corruption Death is able to defeat Absalom. With Absalom's death the threat of Corruption has subsided, but its influences are still in many other beings, even the most powerful amongst them. Category:Darksiders 2